Imperial Inquisitorius
The Inquisitorius is a secret division of Imperial Intelligence, consisting of Dark-Side Force-Sensitive agents known as Inquisitors. They report directly to Emperor Palpatine, although they are officially classified as part of Imperial Intelligence. Their mission is to hunt down and eliminate any Jedi that survived the Purge, while also searching for non-Jedi Force-Sensitives to bring into the service of the Empire. History To be added. Operations The Inquisitors' primary purpose was the interrogation of Jedi or particularly resistant subjects. Subjects were attained for the Inquisitors by authorization of LAACDocs. When usual methods of interrogation such as torture and Bravo Six injections failed to break a subject, Imperial Intelligence would call upon an Inquisitor, who would use powerful Force skills in conjunction with traditional but effective methods of manipulation to obtain success. However, since Imperial Intelligence was quite effective in interrogating the average subject, they rarely required the services of an Inquisitor. Inquisitors instead spent much of their time looking for potential Jedi candidates and Force activity in the backwater parts of the Galactic Empire, most often in the Outer Rim Territories, at the discretion of their leader, the Grand Inquisitor. If an Inquisitor captured a Jedi, it was their job to make the Jedi turn to the dark side, and join Palpatine's New Order. If the Inquisitor could not, it was their duty to eliminate the Jedi. The Inquisitorius, while classified as a branch of Imperial Intelligence, report directly to the Emperor. Largely because of their secret nature in the Imperial Intelligence department, they received very few mentions even in the official field manual for the Imperial Military. Headquarters The Inquisitorius is based on Coruscant, in the Citadel Inquisitorius; here, the Grand Inquisitor gives out assignments to the High Inquisitors, who confer these assignments to their lesser members. Captured Jedi are also imprisoned and tortured here. The Citadel is fitted and fortified with significant military strength, befitting its status as a highly important structure. Due to its nature as an Imperial Intelligence center, the Citadel is well protected from electronic intrusion or tapping into transmissions via heavy encryption, encoding every message (digital, audial or visual) and only being viewable by similarly-encrypted transmitters and receivers within Imperial Intelligence. Entry to the Citadel is also restricted to those possessing special Code Cylinders, which only Inquisitors may carry and are only produced within the Citadel itself. For direct defense, the Citadel is protected by a strong Shield Generator and is also defended by multiple AA-Defense turrets, mounting Heavy Laser Cannons. A nearby Imperial Base can quickly dispatch a Wing of TIE-Fighters for increased air defense in a matter of minutes, should the need arise. The Citadel houses a Regiment of Stormtroopers as security forces, patrolling and monitoring the Citadel from the inside and outside. The Citadel also houses a small hangar, storing the TIE-type fighter craft used by the Inquisitors as well as Sentinel Shuttle craft and other support vessels. Organization The Inquisitorius is comprised of agents of Imperial Intelligence who are Force-Sensitive and practitioners of the Dark Side. There are a number of ranks within the Inquisitorius designating power level and leadership status. Grand Inquisitor The highest-ranking and most powerful in the organization, the Grand Inquisitor is the leader of the Inquisitorius. He receives missions and orders directly from the Emperor, passing down assignments to other Inquisitors as required. In addition, the Grand Inquisitor personally inspects and tests new selections for future Inquisitors after they are assessed by Imperial Intelligence, deciding whether the recruit is fit for service or not. The Grand Inquisitor is responsible for maintaining the organization and is expected to be an effective leader and organizer for operations. The Grand Inquisitor is also the most skilled, in conventional military doctrine, interrogation, intelligence operations, and in lightsaber combat. The Grand Inquisitor is also the most powerful in the Force within the organization, though still falls short to Darth Vader and the Emperor himself. He is given enough authority to supersede a regiment of Stormtroopers, or take command over an Imperial Star Destroyer Malorum The first Grand Inquisitor was Malorum, a human male native to Naboo and a former member of the Jedi Order. He escaped death during Order 66 by pledging allegiance to the Empire, swearing himself entirely to the Emperor's personal service, though he had aspirations against the Jedi Order even before the Purge. He was a talented Force user and a highly skilled Lightsaber combatant, and had a knack for standard military operations. As the Grand Inquisitor, he was permitted to customize his equipment a great deal, having a modified Lightsaber with a Dual-Phase setting and a decorative Chromium finish among other things. He personally pursued a Jedi survivor to Naboo, where he fought an extensive duel against the Jedi in the Theed Palace Hangar and Reactor Shaft chamber before falling to his death while trying to reach his precious Lightsaber. Hydra The second (and current) Grand Inquisitor is the agent formerly known as "Hydra," who was a High Inquisitor under Malorum and his second-in-command. This individual is a Pau'an male that was part of the Jedi Order as a Temple Guard, slowly falling to the Dark Side throughout the Clone Wars due to the Jedi's participation in the war and being unable to accept the Order as combatants; his disappointment for the Jedi made him frustrated in them as well as himself for feeling dissatisfied with his Order and contemplating going against them. When the time came for the Jedi Purge, he defected to the Empire in order to survive, growing as a powerful Force adept once fully embracing the Dark Side. As the Grand Inquisitor, he is more effective in Intelligence and Covert operations than Malorum, though is also quite skilled in directing standard military operations. He is an expert Lightsaber duelist, some within the organization even considering him better than Malorum. As Grand Inquisitor, he is able to modify his weapon quite extensively, allowing him to use a unique design he invented himself; a ringed Lightsaber hilt with a rotating emitter tracked in the ring, allowing it to spin the blade in a circular motion with the press of a button. The Lightsaber has two emitters, enabling it to be used as a double-bladed weapon as well. The Grand Inquisitor, given his high position, is permitted the use of the TIE-Advanced V1, currently the only craft of its design; it features superior speed, firepower, maneuverability, and electronic systems over standard TIE-craft, and also has light Shielding and limited Hyperdrive capability. High Inquisitor High Inquisitors are the intermediary between the Grand Inquisitor and the rest of the standard Inquisitors. They are also known as "The Circle of Ten," given that there are only ten High Inquisitors at a time. These Inquisitors are highly skilled and quite powerful compared to the standard Inquisitor, but are no match for the Grand Inquisitor himself. High Inquisitors have less authority than the Grand Inquisitor, but can take over command from larger Imperial forces than regular Inquisitors, allowing them to direct operations from Corvette/Frigate type starships or a platoon of Stormtroopers. High Inquisitors may earn the authorization to have small teams of Purge Troopers, as well as having slightly modified TIE-Interceptor craft. High Inquisitors may add one or two modifications to their Lightsabers, giving them some variety but must still use Synthetic Red crystals for uniformity. Inquisitor Inquisitors comprise the backbone of the Inquisitorius, and are the most numerous of the organization as well as the most basic and the weakest. They have the lowest authority in the organization, but are still able to supersede command over regular Imperial forces on a small scale. Standard Inquisitors are permitted very little options for customization, as all of them are fitted with standardized equipment and must earn their way to personalization. As such, almost all baseline Inquisitors wear the same pattern of Light Armor, have the exact same design and functional abilities for their Lightsabers, and are permitted to pilot unmodified TIE craft such as the TIE-Fighter, with some that have proven their capable piloting skills allowed to use TIE-Interceptors. Equipment When making public appearances, Inquisitors are required to wear maroon-colored Zeyd-cloth cloaks for identification and appeal. They can choose to wear these cloaks while off-duty in their spare time, though these are not worn in training sessions due to their value. When on assignment, Inquisitors wear a variant of Imperial armor similar in make to Stormtrooper armor, though colored black with the emblem of the Empire on the pauldrons as standard for agents of Imperial Intelligence. This helps to disguise them as unremarkable agents, helping to catch their enemies off guard once they reveal their Force powers and Lightsabers. Inquisitors are permitted to carry other equipment, such as a blaster or grenades, and all come with a utility belt storing standard military gear such as a grappling hook, food rations, medical kit and comlink. Gallery Trivia *While the Inquisitors are enemies of the Jedi and are Dark Side practitioners, they are not Sith. The current structure of the Sith still follows the Rule of Two as established by Darth Bane; the two Sith are Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. While the Inquisitors may aspire to be Sith, they will never reach this status. *As all of the Jedi are believed to be eliminated by Episode IV, and no Inquisitors are seen in the Original Trilogy, the Inquisitorius is marked for a grim future: having seemed to have served their purpose, all of the remaining Inquisitors will be hunted down and killed by Darth Vader before they can grow too powerful or succumb to the nature of the Dark Side and eventually betray the Emperor. Category:Earth-1977 Inhabitant Category:Evil Category:Organization